Prince Charming and the Missing Mascot
by crooked heart
Summary: There's this new guy at Degrassi, which most of the girls fall for. But only one girl will get to the bottom of it. Meanwhile, JT and Toby have started a detective service. Maybe they can solve the case of Prince Charming and the Missing Mascot.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, I only own Tick and any other characters you don't recognize. R/R please and tell me what you think. :0 -Crook_  
  
Chapter One: The Gumshoes and the Prince  
  
The day was bright, sunny, and unusually warm. It seemed as if it would be the typical, or, not so typical day at Degrassi Junior High. JT and Toby were sitting outside on the steps. They had arrived especially early at school that day, before everyone else, for reasons they preferred not to disclose to anyone besides themselves. Toby was whispering furiously, a pad of paper in his hand and a pencil tucked behind his ear. JT was wearing a magnifying glass around his neck and he had a strange look in his eye, as if just waiting for someone to jump out at him. They were forming something that would eventually change everyone's outlook on one another. They were forming a spying agenecy.  
  
Toby looked over the blank paper in front of him. "Ok, we need a case if we're going to really start this whole business thing." JT nodded slowly, thinking. "Yes... we'll ask around and find out if anyone has anything for us to figure out." People started to arrive as they talked, including Spinner who seemed very mad about something. Toby nudged JT. "Now's our chance, c'mon." They both hopped up from their sitting places and over to Spinner, who looked at them like he was ready to kill anyone who crossed his path. "Hey Spinner, whats wrong? You look tense Big Buddy." JT patted his arm nervously, then wiped it on his pants leg.  
  
Spinner looked at him with fire in his eyes. "Not now, dork. I have some important business to attend to and it involves your little friend there." Toby's eyes grew wide and he quickly shook his head, backing up. "Spinner, if it's about Kendra, I didn't mean to keep her out really late, I'm so sorry..." Spinner rolled his eyes. "It's not about that, stupid, it's about the fact that my little sis is talking about you so much it's starting to make me sick." JT raised both eyebrows. "Now is that REALLY whats bothering you Spinner, because I think it's something else entirely..." He said in a therapist-like voice, before his mouth was covered by Spinner's hand. "I'd shut it if I were you, JT. You never know what may happen." His eyes narrowed and he let go, walking into the school with his hands stuck down in his pockets.  
  
JT watched him leave, then sighed. "I think that boy has some anger management issues. Seriously." Toby rolled his eyes and they both trudged into the school, ready to find their first client. ~  
  
When homeroom started that morning, Mr. Raditch announced the arrival of a new student. "He just transferred here from BC, his name is Tick Smith, and for goodness sake, be nice to him." He said, because he knew what usually happened to new students. If you didn't fit in, things were rocky. The boy walked in and a few whispers were heard. He had thick black hair that stood in short spikes, clear green eyes that were framed by small black rimmed square glasses, and pale skin. Thick eyeliner was applied around his eyes, giving him a mysterious look. A black t-shirt and loose jeans adorned his lanky frame. He nodded once to the class, then sat down in an empty seat. Mr. Raditch walked out, letting their first teacher come in. All the girls were staring at him with a sort of adoration in their eyes. The guys were looking at him and thinking 'Great, New Guy syndrome, the girls will be dropping like flies.' Jimmy sighed, looking at Tick, as did most of the other guys. One girl in particular was looking at Tick. It was Paige. Paige was looking at him like a lioness looks at her prey. Tick took no notice however, and looked over his notebook half-heartedly. When homeroom let out, Tick continued his task of reading.  
  
Spinner took it upon himself to welcome the new guy. As he walked past him, he clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to Degrassi, man. I'm Spinner, and this is Jimmy, Sean, and Marco." The rest of them waved slightly, and Tick smiled warmly. "Hello. I would love to chat, but I really have to sort out my locker." He gave them one last nod, then walked down the hall. Jimmy shrugged. "Must be nervous or something. Oh well, we're already late for class."  
  
Paige was close behind them, having heard Tick talking to them. She decided to take the Welcoming Commitee into her own hands. Walking quietly over to where Tick was, she held out her hand. "Welcome to Degrassi. I'm Paige Michalchuk." Tick shook her hand gingerly, then smiled. "Hey, I'm Tick, as you already probably know... are you a cheerleader?" Paige smiled in surprise. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Tick looked downwards as did Paige. She was wearing her cheerleading shirt. She laughed in a ditzy sort of way. "Ah, stupid me. How could you not know?" Tick nodded, smiling slightly. The bell rang for class and he started to walk, Paige right beside him. "Hey, maybe I could introduce you to some people after school?" She grinned in her most inviting way. Tick nodded. "That sounds great." They walked into class together and sat down in the back.  
  
~  
  
JT and Toby were also sitting back there, talking among themselves like before. Then Toby noticed the new guy. "Hey, who's he?" JT shrugged and went back to thinking about anything that had been going on at Degrassi. Toby watched the new guy for a few minutes longer, then asked JT quietly, "So, anything interesting come to mind?" JT sighed and shook his head, still trying to think of something. "No, not really." All of a sudden a voice came of the intercom. "Students of Degrassi, we have a mild crisis. The Mascot costume is missing from it's original place. If you have any information, please come forward immediately. This means you, JT Yorke." Some students laughed at the last part. JT just scowled and started to grumble, until Toby's eyes brightened and he said loudly, "We have a case!" The teacher looked over at them and raised both eyebrows. "We certainly do, Mr. Isaacs. Could you two please settle down?" Toby smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
JT nodded, then whispered, "We definitely have a case." They bothgrinned at each other, then waited for class to end. When it finally did, they walked out into the hall and straight to Mr. Raditch's office. He was sitting there, looking completely exahausted. He was going over paperwork when JT approached him. "Hello Principal Raditch. Any news on the missing Mascot costume?" Mr. Raditch looked up in surprise. "Hello JT, no, not yet." Toby nudged JT slightly, which earned him a quick shove. "Thank you sir." JT smiled forcefully, then they both quickly started off down the hallway. Mr. Raditch watched them as they left, wondering what they were up to.  
  
JT looked around, wondering where to go first. "Ok, the mascot costume is usually kept in the locker room, right?" Toby nodded and they set off down that way, pencil and pad of paper ready. JT suddenly stopped and looked down, groaning. "Ew... there's gum all over the bottom of my shoe." Toby rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him the rest of the way.  
  
~  
  
Will JT and Toby make it to the locker room? Will Tick and Paige hit it off? Will the gum ever come off the bottom of JT's shoe?! Tune in next time to find out about the case of Prince Charming and the Missing Mascot!- --- Crook 


	2. Locker Rooms and Pink Lemonade

JT and Toby finally made it to the locker room, where both of them started to look around. "You take over there and search for clues, and I'll take over here and look for more clues." JT said loudly; they both nodded at each other and set off, looking for anything that could give them the whereabouts to the mascot costume. Toby said something but JT wasn't listening. He was instead trying to breathe in the dirty towel bin area. "Good Lord, what are they using as deodorant, cow manure?" He held his nose with his fingers, until Toby shouted again. "JT, get your lazy butt over here, I found a clue!" JT quickly rushed over and looked at Toby strangely. "Dude, there's nothing here..." Toby rolled his eyes and looked down at the ground. "Look." JT's eyes wandered downward. There was powder on the ground, that, by the smell, was certainly Johnson and Johnson's baby powder. JT always put some in the head of the outfit before each game because he sweated so much. Both they're eyes grew wide when they saw the print of a size 9 shoe in clearly marked in the middle. ~  
  
Tick and Paige ate outside during lunch, her telling him all about the different clubs and the Spirit Squad, and what teachers to avoid. Tick was listening interestedly, chewing on a Chef's salad and drinking a Diet Coke. Paige stopped for a minute, looking at what he was eating. "Hun, you're skinny enough, you don't have to eat that stuff or drink that stuff. Trust me, I know thin when I see it." She smiled a brilliant smile. Tick smiled back and shook his head. "Ah, I know, I just try to keep thin." He took another sip of his coke, then leaned his head back and sighed, closing his eyes. Paige watched him, sipping on some pink lemonade until Terri and Hazel walked over. "Hey Paige, whats going on? Who's that?" Terri asked politely. Hazel nodded. Paige smiled fakely. "This is Tick. He's new." That was all she needed to say. Hazel and Terri already knew to back off, so, they said they're goodbyes and walked away, giggling to themselves.  
  
Spinner and Jimmy were sitting close by, Spinner with a scowl on his face and Jimmy trying to eat although Spinner kept making him talk. "So, do you think he likes her or something? Think she likes him?" Spinner's voice cracked slightly, and Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Shut up Spinner, it's not a big deal, ok? He's new. Everyone checks out the new guy." Spinner sighed and shrugged, then narrowed his eyes when he saw JT and Toby slinking around outside, talking in a hushed voice to one another.  
  
~  
  
JT and Toby were indeed talking about the Mascot issue. "Know anyone who wears a size nine shoe?" JT asked, looking around suspiciously at the different people." Toby shrugged. "No, none come to mind. Although I usually don't take the time to LOOK AT THE BOTTOM OF THEIR SHOES." He said in an irritated voice. JT looked at him in sudden disbelief. "Do you want to catch this guy or not?" Toby rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do. So. We have one clue..." He scribbled it down on his pad of paper. "Thats all we know, right?" JT nodded. "Yeah... I couldn't find anything else. Maybe we could ask around, find out if anyone was doing suspicious things before the mascot outfit was taken." He looked around, then grinned. "And I know the perfect place to start. The very perfect place."  
  
~  
  
Ashley sat outside at a lunch table, talking to Ellie about nothing in particular. Toby crept slowly up behind them until Ellie raised both eyebrows and said in half whisper to Ashley, "Uhm, how come Toby is sneaking up on you?" Ashley blinked, then turned around and sighed. "If you're trying to scare me it won't work." Toby narrowed his eyes and sat down next to her. "I have a few questions to ask you two." Ellie looked at Ashley in confusion, and Ashley's only reply was a simple shrug. "Go ahead Toby." Toby took out his pad and pencil. "Alright, earlier this morning, did you happen to see anyone acting suspicous?" Both of them shook their head. Toby went on. "Did you happen to pass by the locker room entrance earlier today also?" Again, they shook their head. Toby rolled his eyes and stood. "We're getting nowhere." He wrote their names down on the bottom then walked off to find JT, who was trying desperately to get the disgusting red gum off his shoe. "Any luck?" He asked, looking upwards. Toby shook his head. "None whatsoever." JT nodded, taking a drink from a nearby table and withdrawing an ice cube, rubbing it against the gum. Toby shook his head. "Weird."  
  
~~~  
  
Will Tick reveal why he stays so thin? Will JT and Toby find the guy with the size nine shoe? Will that dang gum come of JT's shoe if he uses ice?! Find out next time in Chapter Three of Prince Charming and the Missing Mascot! .Crook. 


End file.
